1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing-out device including at least one drawing-out rail, and at least two stationary rails, with running or support rollers being supported at front in a drawing direction, and/or rear, with respect to the drawing direction, end portions of respective rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases, it is desirable to have a possibility to displace horizontally heavy loads. E.g., fire-engines carry heavy motor pumps which should be unloaded and properly positioned. The heavy elements or loads need be taken off from the fire-engine and positioned on the ground. Conventional drawing-out devices with rails formed of sheet metal strips cannot perform this task.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of withdrawing out heavy loads and which would have, at the same time, relatively small dimensions.